It began with a late wake up call (2)
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Ichigo wakes up late for school, without realizing the date. Knowing this, she prepares a nice picnic under the Sakura Trees.. What would happen after? Originally PockyForJean-Tan's story. Please read!
1. Where's sorry when you need it?

**Konichiwa minna!**

**My name is Nika-chan! I'm new to FF and I hope to make great friends here! This is my first story so I'd like criticism on my writing so I improve!**

**Maria-tan: Actually, she'd like criticism on any writing pieces she posts... :D**

**Nika-chan: Yeeaaaahhh... Anyways, this is a continuation of the story "It began with a late wake up call" written by the amazing PockyForJean-Tan! Go check out her story! I'll post the link for that on my profile if you're lazy like me and don't want to go search it up!**

**Maria-tan: ^.^" Ignore her please... I do it a lot!**

**Nika-chan: Anyways, I'm sorry for the long authors note but please, do go check out her story before you read this because otherwise it won't make any sense to you. She wrote the part up to the first ¿¡ (I use this as a symbol to show time lapse). All credit goes to Jean-chi for the parts that she wrote and disclaimer, disclaimer, I don't own YumiPati :'( Well, on with the story!**

_Normal POV_

"Aha! Amano Ichigo can't do anything about this, can she?" Miya snickered.

The daughter of the President of the famous Chateau Seika industries picked up her phone and dialed a number that'll surely tear apart Ichigo's and Kashino's "relationship". Or so she thought.

"Ahh! Japan is amazing! It's been so long!" he exclaimed, using the word 'amazing' in English. He smiled as if there was no tomorrow and looked forward.

A tall, good-looking boy stretched as he reached ground from his cousin's helicopter. He looked at his quaint surroundings and inhaled, to take it all in.

"Johnny!" welcome Miya as she waved him over. "Now, you do know the plan, correct?"

The young boy's body stiffened and his tone grave serious.

"Yes," he answered, automatically seeming gloomy. "Make Amano Ichigo fall deep in love with me, no matter what the circumstances. Then crush her heart enough for her to trust no guy ever again."

Lady Miya devilishly grinned. Kashino Makoto will be hers.

¿¡

_Normal POV_

Ichigo, Kashino, Andoh and Hanabusa were walking to their english class when they saw their sensei walk out of a room, a tall, blond boy on his heels. They seemed to be discussing something very seriously as they too, headed towards the english room.

"Who do you think that is?" questioned Ichigo.

"A new student, I think" Andoh replied, slightly awed by the kids hieght.

"Too bad it isn't a girl. I could've had her under my spell in less than 5 minutes" smiled Hanabusa.

"Kyaaaa! Hanabusa-sama, put us under your spell!" cried Hanabusa's fangirls. Hanabusa smiled a charming smile and left to go please them, only to be replaced by Rumi.

"Yo" Kashino greeted her, turning slightly red.

Rumi smiled as she saw Kashino and handed Ichigo her pencilcase. "You woke up early but you still forgot this."

"Ehhhhhh? I thought I had it with me! Arigato, Rumi-chan!" Ichigo cried.

"Let's go! We're going to be late in 5 minutes!" Kashino said, looking very annoyed.

"Ja ne, Rumi-chan!" Ichigo called to her as Kashino grabbed her hand to drag her to class.

¿¡

_Ichigo's POV_

_*sigh* I'm bored, sensei isn't here yet..._ *creak* Good morning students. Today we have a new student joining us. His name is Johnny McBeal. Please make him feel welcome.

_Johnny... Woah! He's tall! And Johnny... American! _All around the class there were murmurs about him being American and his blond hair. A couple of girls were saying stuff along the lines of him being cute and probably a really good patissier as well. I looked back up at him but he didn't seem all that good-looking to me. As he walked by me, he saw me staring and winked with a grin. / Vanilla's jaw was on the floor, probably because she couldn't believe a guy just did that to me.

_Kashino's POV_

_He did not just wink at her. He didn't. And she's blushing too! Does that mean she's interested in him? _I stood up, slamming my hands onto the desk. Some part of my brain registers Hanabusa and Andoh staring at me, Hanabusa trying not to laugh and Andoh and Caramel looking both shocked and worried.

"Yes Kashino?" Someya-sensei asked. "Did you need something so badly that you needed to interrupt my lesson for it? Or did you know the answer to my question on verb conjucations?"

"I-I knew the answer sensei. Sorry for interrupting your lesson like that." I replied, turning red.

"All right. Please come up here and answer the question."

As I walked up I saw people staring at me because of my outburst, Johnny laughing at my expense and Amano watching with a worried look on her face. Even Chocolat had stayed silent, though I think that was just because people would hear her.

_What a way to start the day..._

¿¡

_Normal POV_

_**In the cooking room...**_

"Nee, Kashino, what happend in english? You looked like you were about to kill someone," Ichigo exclaimed, looking a little worried.

"Of course, thats what you notice." He replied, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That reminds me, you and Rumi looked happy to see each other this morning. Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"You notice other peoples feeling but none that involve you," Kashino sighed. "That's none of your business Amano. Stop butting in."

_Kashino's POV_

As I say that, I notice her looking hurt. I open my mouth to apologize (for the second time! What is this girl doing to me?) but as her eyes well up with tears, I can't say anything. It feels like there's a bowling ball in my throat. She turns to run away from me but I grab her hand and say "I'm sorry."

She turned and ran, but by the looks of it, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I sighed and began to run after her but I didn't know which direction she ran in. I took a guess and headed right. Right is always right, right? As I turned the corner, I spotted Koshiro-senpai waiting for me. Before I could turn to run, she had grabbed me and led me to an empty kitchen and locked the door. _What? _

"Koshiro-senpai, what are you-"

"Call me Miya, Dah-ling!" Koshiro winked at me and I swear I saw a pink heart floating towards me.

"Where is Amano, Koshiro?" I demanded.

"Forget about her. Johnny'll keep her busy for now."

_Ichigo's POV_

_I can't believe he said that to me! After all that has happend so far, he's still so rude to me! Why? _I ran left, hoping I came across something good. Maybe a cake...

"Oof!" I opened my mouth to apologize to the person I crashed into but no words were coming out. I had crashed into Johnny! The man who winked at me in class! I looked for Vanilla but I couldn't see her. I remembered her telling me that Chocolat wanted to show her, Caramel and Cafe something so she would be gone for awhile. I was on my own. Johnny took one look at my face and gently pulled me to an empty classroom. _His hand feels so different from Kashino's..._

**Nika-chan: DONE! That took a while to write... Oh well I'm happy I managed to write a chapter! :) Again, the story link is at the bottom of my profile so go check it out!**

**Maria-tan: Please review about her writing and the story in general! Feel free to give negitive comments too... Mwahahahahahaa!**

**Nika-chan: Yeaaahhhh... Anyways, review!**

**P.S. Maria-chan is Maria kawai from my favourite manga, Akuma to love song! If you've never read it, please go and read it! Also, every time I update I will give you a manga/anime to watch/read so please enjoy and happy reading! Akuma to love song is an ongoing manga.**


	2. Love you!

**Nika-chan: Woowww! I began getting better marks in my writing now! I'm wasn't too great at writing but today I got a 92%! YAAAYYY!**

_Kashino's POV_

I was in a room alone with Koshiro Miya. Some guys would kill to have my place, as the one she loves and would do anything to please her but not me. _But why don't I like her? Well, she's annoying and wants too much. She's just not my type. But then, who is my type? _A girl like Amano... _Waaiitt! Why did I just think that? I don't like Amano... Do I? Well, she's always there for me and doesn't hate me for who I am, she's also gotten pretty good at tempering chocolate... _

"Makoto-kun? Are you listening? I said I was not in love with you anymore." Miya blabbed, on and on, oblivious to what he was thinking.

"What? Really?"

"No I wanted to check if you were listening. You weren't. Baad Makoto!" She leaned over and gently whacked him on the head, a shiny golden key dangling in front of his face.

"What the hell, Koshiro!"

"Watch your language Makoto!"

"I never gave you permission to call me Makoto!"

"It's only right that I call the one I love by his given name," Miya pouted, clearly depressed.

"Waiittt... So Amano is with Johnny?" _He winked at her in class... IS HE INTERESTED IN HER!? And why do I care about Ichigo? Why did I just call her Ichigo? _"It's only right that I call the one I love by their given name" _No way... Do I love Ichigo?_

"Makoto I just said I would take my top off if you didn't respond within the next 5 seconds. It seems as if you love me too, considering you expression is one of a man who just realized who girl he loves is."

"WHAAAAAATTTTT! Don't do that! The key he saw earlier was right there but there was a clasp at the back he needed to see to. "Koshi- No Miya, will you let me give you a hug?" _Maybe I could get the clasp off and make a run for it..._

_Miya's POV_

"Ahhhhhh Makoto of course darling" _Maybe this is his way of telling me he wants to go out with me- No, marry me- No- _" Nooo Makoto that hurts! Naughtyyy Makoto!"

_Kashino's POV_

_Whaattt? She's delustional! She can't be thinking I would- NOOO disgusting!_ He sweatdropped, thinking she was crazier than he thought when she opened one eye and said-

"Well Makoto are you going to hug me or not?"

I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst when I felt her stomach against mine and her arms wrapped around my shoulders, her head buried in my neck. Her hair was pushed to one side so the clasp was in plain view! I put my arms around her waist and began moving my hands up to her neck, when I felt her tense up. I began rubbing circles around her back so she wouldn't think I was stealing the necklace. Then I began playing with her hair and ever so casually undid the clasp and pulled the key off. She was sighing the entire time, so she didn't notice a thing. I let go and saw her looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I stayed up the whole night so I'm tired... Good night," And then he held a sleeping girl in his arms. He placed her on a table and unlocked the door, trying to find the room Ichigo was held in, praying Johnny had done nothing to her yet.

_Ichigo POV_

"Johnny? Where are you taking me?" I asked, a little confused. Why would he suddenly grab my hand and pull me into a classroom?

"**Relax!** I can see you're sad so I'm here to help." He turned around and looked her in the eyes and said "Ichigo, I know you don't know me that well but I feel like I need to say this. I love you." _Ehhhhhh!? What? No way! He can't like me! But I don't like him... The guy I like has to be nice, handsome, a great personality, and doesn't mind me eating like a pig... *sweatdrop* Like Kashino... But I don't like Kashino... Right? Well, he makes me happy... And when I'm away from him I feel sad, and incomplete... But that's just cuz he's always with me so I obviously get lonely when he's not around... But if I do like him then all his fangirls will chase after me... I don't want that! But if it's for him then I'll be fine... As long as I'm with him... I love Kashino Makoto..._

"Ichigo-chan? Are you alright? I'm sorry, that took you by surprise..."

"No it's fine! It's just... I'm sorry but I love someone else!"

"Oh... Who?" He didn't sound mad or angry or even shocked.

"Kashino... I love Kashino!"

**Nika-chan: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next time should I have them both escape and meet each other in the hall and then go to his room or Kashino run in and save her? Maybe even when she said she loved him Kashino was standing outside and heard?! Anyways my life has been a mess I got into a big fight with a verryyy special guy and we fought for a week (worst week of my life) but now we're friends again! I'm even writing him a story for christmas... It has this poem that he sent to me (its reaaalllyy sweet) and and this poem I sent back. It has our fight and how we made up. I'm sending it to him on Christmas and uploading it hopefully on Christmas as well! Be on the lookout for it! It'll probably go in the Maid Sama category cuz we're a lot like Misaki and Usui (I know I didn't think a couple like them existed until I realized it was us!) And yes, guys like Usui exist (and he's liked me for sooo long!)! He's the best guy ever! He supports me no matter how much on an idiot I am and still wants me in his life! Sweetest guy I know! Sorry this is a long author's note ignore it...**

**Maria-tan: PLEASE REVIEW! And see, this is why I said to ignore her...**

**Nika-chan: I said I was sorry... REVIEW!**

**P.S. Manga/Anime is Say I love you. It's really cute and you really should try it!**

_Someone who really loves you sees what a mess you can be, how moody you can get, how hard you are to handle, but still wants you in their life. _**Cute quote, no? **


	3. Waaaiit WHAT?

**I hope you all like this! I'm sorry for not updating for so long... I had many ideas for this chapter but in the end I didn't use any of them... :D**

*o0o*

Kashino's POV

_I was outside the door Ichigo was in with Johnny. How did I know this was the room? It was the only room that had a lock on it..._ "I love Kashino!" _Waaaiittt... WHAT? She loves me? Wow... _

"Oh. I'm sorry for disturbing you then." _No way, did he confess to her? I should've done that!_

"Oh Johnny, I'm sorry! Its just... I don't think I should lie to you when all you've been is open with me about your feelings!" Clearly, she didn't know she was making Johnny feel guilty about totally crushing her heart and all.

Johnny's POV

_Should I tell her its all a joke and I was forced to confess to her? No that would make Miya mad at me... And I need her help to become a well-known patissier! I'll just have to lie to Ichigo then... I hope she doesn't take it too hard! But then again, its not like she's serious about me so she won't be sad... Right? _"What? You thought I was serious? Please! I could never like a girl like you! You're waaayy too beneath me! I am related to a Koshiro! There's no way I would ever like a girl as common as you!" _Oh man, she looks like she's crying! What do I do? Damn... Sorry, Miya. I'm not as... Cold-hearted as you._

"Oh... I'm sorry..." She turned around to go, suddenly stopped by Johnny grabbing her arm.

"Sorry Ichigo-chan! I need to explain something very important! Please listen to me! Miya wanted me to get you to fall in love with me..." Johnny kept explaining, not knowing there was a blond boy listening to his every word...

*Later, after Johnny has explained everything*

"So that's what she wanted? Wow... But wait, where's M- Kashino?" She had almost said Makoto... Got to be careful!

"He's in another room on the other side of the kitchens... Just look for the locked one. You'll find it." He patted her on the head once, as a sign of friendship. "I'm really sorry Ichigo-chan."

"Its ok! Miya really likes Kashino, doesn't she?" Said Amano. "And she's rich too... She would be more than willing to help Kashino with money, considering his parents won't help him become a patissier... Kashino needs her... All I do is drag him down..."

"Ichigo-chan, that's not it at all! Kashino really does care about you! He would never like Miya, even if she helped him become a well-known patissiere! He hates her! All he wants is for you to be happy! Did you see him today? He looked like he wanted to kill me because I was with you! He's very possesive... I think he likes you! Actually, I'm sure he likes you! He acts like he doesn't but he does! A lot! Kashino just doesn't want to hurt you..."

"But why?" Asked Ichigo tearfully.

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself Ichigo-chan." Johnny stood up, stretching. "I'm going to go practice some baking. You should find Kashino." And with that he left.

Outside, a green plant stood, and behind it croutched a blond male. Johnny turned and walked away from the plant, saying, "Treat her well Kashino."

"I will." Said the plant, determined.

***o0o***

**So, I'm really sorry for not updating in SO long! I was in this math contest and I had to practice! I came first in the math contest so that's over with... I was also in a photography contest and a writing contest so I had to work really hard! I get those results in October... To top it off, it was my birthday in April (a day before Usui's) and I had a big party! The cake was really good... :D**

**I will be updating EVERY story this week, so look forward to that! This week I won't have any anime/song/quote/pick-up line so I'm sorry if you look forward to that part! Those just take time to find and I'm running low on time, with all the projects my teachers are piling on us... :D But summers nearly here and then I'll have a 2 month break! I'll try to update then!**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to show you guys I haven't forgotten this story! Don't worry, I'll update again soon! **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I hope to see you all again soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
